Never Too Late
by InaTiKoti
Summary: Never too late, those were the words she couldn't give him. She couldn't just take him in again, after he cheated on her...with her own sister.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay before I start the story here's some info:_**

**_Hinata-21_**

**_Sasuke-22_**

**_Hanabi-18_**

**_Neji-23_**

**_!!_**

**_Now starting with the story..._**

Peering out the window over her shoulder Hinata smiled fanitly. Neji had come afterall. Raising herself up from her seat she made her way over to the door.

"Neji-nisan! You ca..." but she cut off once she saw who else was beside him. Hanabi and Sasuke. Suddenly she felt a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach. Especially when she saw the two's hands interwined. Hanabi was practically beaming, and Sasuke didn't help at all with his cocky smirk.

Hinata could feel her body tensed, but she quickly relaxed it, and gave out a fake smile.

"Hanabi, and Sasuke. nice to see you two again." She continued to smiled as she stepped aside to let them in. Neji gave her a apologetic expression as he entered.

o0o

Sasuke was suprised Hinata had not gotten angered with his presence, and Hanabi as well. He was sure she could do something after he saw her body tense, and her smile fade. After what he did he was sure she would have at least said...something, but instead she allowed them in,while smiling doing so.

o0o

"Ano, for the mess Neji-nisan, I wasn't expecting you until later." Neji smiled warmly towards his cousin. She could be insecure at times, and it was all because of his sluttish cousin Hanabi, and her ass of a fiance Sasuke. How he hated those two. He didn't even know why he brought the sickening pair in the first place, oh yeah! Because his ass of his uncle, Hiashi had ordered him to. How he hated to know he was related to that... Maybe it was better not to think of that. Besides he came here to be with Hinata, if he was the only one that could make her happy, then that's what he would do.

"How about we eat?" Neji snapped out of his thoughts, and nodded. Following right behind Hinata as she took out all the food. No doubt about it, the food was delicious. It just didn't looked the part, but it seemed like it would taste the part as well.

"Wow! Hinata, you are a great cook!" His showed off one of his rare crooked smiles, that would have any a girls at his feet, except Hinata that is.

"You can't say that until you've tasted it," Hinata giggled at her cousin, but it faded once she saw Sasuke leaning down to kiss Hanabi. Quickly looking away Hinata felt a string from her heart come off. Why was he doing this to her? Hadn't he had enough with what he did last time? Tears collecting at the edge of her eyes, Hinta quickly ran her way to the kitchen.

Sasuke and Hanabi smiled in satisfaction.

Neji saw Hinata run into the kitchen, and he immediately knew why. Turning he glared at Sasuke, and ran to catch up with Hinata. Those two weren't going to get what they wanted.

o0o

Hanabi rolled her eyes once she saw Neji run after Hinata. Her sister was so pathetic, seriously. She couldn't do anything for herself, she always needed help. How pitiful, but she got what she deserved. Smiling seductivly Hanabi turned to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored her completely, and walked away from her. Examing the room. Growling Hanabi followed after him.

o0o

Crystal clear tears flowed down her cheeks, as she set her head against the sink. Why? Why her? She told herself over and over. Looking up slowly Hinata's thoughts retraced back to the painful memory.

**_Flashback_**

_Gleaming in joy Hinata looked at herself once more in the mirror. The dress was perfect! It was as if was made for her. Her curveous figure was complimented greatly with the wedding dress, and she was sure Sasuke would like it. She turned bright red just thinking about his reaction. Taking the thought out of her head she decided to go ask her sister what she thought. Leaving TenTen and Temari to themselves._

_Just as she was about to turn the knob Hinata heard two voices._

_"No, not here Hanabi, Hinata's waiting." That was Sasuke's voice. Wait, what was Sasuke doing?_

_"Come on, it'll just take a small portion of time, and besides it's not like we haven't done it before." Hinata's mouth gaped open, why was Hanabi speaking that way?_

_There was silence for awhile, Hinata wondered what was going on inside. Suddenly she heard Sasuke's voice._

_"You're right, we can do it one last time, before I royaly fuck your sister." Hinata gasped. Turning the knob Hinata's eyes widened and tears poured down her cheeks. Sasuke was half undressed, and Hanabi was almost completely naked. This couldn't be happening to her. Dropping on her knees she looked at the scence in shock and terror. Her own sister with her fiance. How could they? _

_"Seems like she discoverd us." Hanabi muttered, and glared at Hinata. _

_"Don't be so suprised big sister Sasuke and me have been at it, **before** your relationship started." She giggled, and bit Sasuke's ear. Sasuke pushed her off, and tryed to get to Hinata, but once he did she pushed him away, and looked at him with such saddened and terrifed eyes, that for once in his entire life he felt guilt._

_"Hinata," She backed away from him, and ran out the door. Running for her life. That's what she was doing._

**_End Flashback_**

More tears flowed down her checks, but she quickly wiped them away when she heard footsteps.

"Hinata...what happened?" Hinata turned her face away from Neji.

"N-Nothing, just got something in my eye." She turned to him, and smiled.

"See," She said pointing to her eye. Touching Hinata's eyes Neji looked at her sadly. He wouldn't bother her about it this time.

Suddenly Hinata was pulled into an embrace. Gasping she looked up at Neji in shock, but then started to cry.

_'I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you._' 'Hinata thought as Sasuke's face came into her mind.

**_No, there will be no Neji and Hinata romance, sorry NejiHina fans, but i have something else in mind. Also Neji only likes her as a cousin, but that's it. any further questons, then feel free to ask._**

**_Yes, it was a depressing chapter, but that was my intention. Not all chapters are going to be like that though._**

**_i hope you liked_**

**_and reviews have to be at least seven for the next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm really sorry it took me long to update the reasons are: 1.) School, and 2.) I was too lazy to type anything, so I just read instead. Yeah, I'm so lazy, but who cares...well, getting on with the story**_

_**!!**_

**_PREVIOUSLY IN Never Too Late..._**

_More tears flowed down her checks, but she quickly wiped them away when she heard footsteps._

_"Hinata...what happened?" Hinata turned her face away from Neji._

_"N-Nothing, just got something in my eye." She turned to him, and smiled._

_"See," She said pointing to her eye. Touching Hinata's eyes Neji looked at her sadly. He wouldn't bother her about it this time._

_Suddenly Hinata was pulled into an embrace. Gasping she looked up at Neji in shock, but then started to cry._

_'I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you.' 'Hinata thought as Sasuke's face came into her mind._

_**!!**_

For the past ten minutes, or so, Hinata had stayed mute. Just looking at Sasuke and Hanabi practically make out in front of her was enough to make her want to shut up for the rest of the evening, but Neji was determined to get her to talk, even if it was one single word.

"So, Hinata I heard your new book _'Never Too Late'_ is coming out soon. Neji anxiously awaited for her answer, but all he got was a small nod.

Sighing, he turned to look over at Sasuke and Hanabi. His eyes immedatly narrowed, and he glowered at the couple. The two didn't even have the descency to not fuck each other right on the spot! If Hinata hadn't been there, then he would've beaten the hell out of the Uchiha, maybe even kill him!

**_Hinata's Pov: _**

All I wanted right now was for Sasuke and Hanabi to leave. What part of they were hurting me didn't they get? Sadly, my heart was breaking into more small pieces then they were already, and all I want to do is leave. If only I could. If only...

"Hinata..." my whole body froze, that voice...it belonged to _him_. All my thoughts vanished once I heard it, and pure fear, sadness, and some strange form of love replaced it. This is the reason I hate myself. I couldn't forget him. Just hearing his voice was enough to make me fear for my life. Of all the things I could wish for right now, I wish Sasuke Uchiha had never come into my life.

**_Nobody's Pov:_**

"What do want Uchiha," Neji hissed, and walked over beside Hinata. Not even thinking about it, Hinata's hand slipped into Neji, and she stood beside him. Ignoring the glare Hanabi was sending the two, and the intesity Sasuke's eyes gave the two. Hinata didn't care about them right now, all she cared about was herself. She wasn't about show what she still felt, and she was definatly not letting Hanabi feel upperhand. Hanabi had always been upperhand, and it was her turn, even if it hurt her.

"What do you want," even though she had tried to make her voice sound confident and strong, it just ended out sounding an octave too high and weak. Hearing this, Sasuke smirked, and locked eyes with her. Quickly, Hinata adverted the cold emotionless eyes. Yet, she couldn't help, but glance up a small fraction. Instantly, she regretted the action. Sasuke's smirk had widend, and known to her, it was her fault. Yet, Hinata didn't know she had just shown him her weakness.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Just seeing her in her weakend state was enough to make me smirk. I had found out her weakness, and it gave me great pleasure. That was perfect, now all the plans that I planned out would come out perfect. I just had to lure her in, hah, that wouldn't be hard. Afterall, _**I**_ was her weakness, but even though I have to take Neji off my path. He won't be useful, he's just trash, just take him out, and everything would come out as planned.

**_Hanabi's Pov:_**

What the hell?! Why was HER Sasuke ignoring HER, and talking to HINATA?! This was an outrage! Quickly she ran over beside Sasuke, and tried kissing him, but it seemed he didn't want to do the same. Although, Hanabi Hyuga didn't give up that easily. Instead, she reached in closer to Sasuke, yet he just pushed her aside, and drew nearer to Hinata. Eyes flashing with malice Hanabi watched as Sasuke started speaking to her sluttish SISTER.

**_Nobody's Pov:_**

"So _Hinata_...," Sasuke leaned in towards Hinata, he smirked once he caught her reaction. It was of that of a deer caught in a headlight. Smirking, he leaned in closer and started to whisper something, until he felt a force push him away, yet kept a hard grip on his forearm.

Angered, Sasuke looked towards the uninvited person. Of course that's when he came face to face with Neji, and it didn't seem like he was happy about the whole ordeal.

"Let... go... of... her... Uchiha," Neji grit. He was having a very hard time not beating up the ebony-haired guest.

Sasuke merely glared at him. "Let go of me Hyuga," he hissed.

Neji looked at him some more before he finally let go of him a few minutes later.

Glaring, Sasuke turned his gaze from Neji to Hinata, and smirked once more, but quickly narrowed his eyes once he saw Neji grab a hold of Hinata's hand once more. For some unknown reason this angered him, and it angered him even more when Hinata gave a small smile to Neji.

"I heard you just finished your new book _Never Too Late_, do you mind if I read it." He smirked at Neji once more as he caught sight of a throbbing vein pop up near his forehead. On the other hand Hinata looked at him with confusion, and caution. She had thought he'd say something else, especially with the angered face he just had a minute ago, but then again no one knows what is to be expected of Sasuke Uchiha, not even her... his _used _ex.fiance.

**_okay, that's the end for this chapter, sorry that it was so short_**

**_review about what you thought...was it bad or good?_**

**_Oh! one more thing, who do you want Hinata paired up with?_**

**_SASUHINA_**

**_NEJIHINA _**

**_GARRAHINA_**

**_SASORIHINA_**

**_ITAHINA_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking to long to update everybody, I have no reason to why I took so long, except that I was being lazy**

**Getting on with the story...**

**_previously in Never Too Late..._**

_"I heard you just finished your new book Never Too Late, do you mind if I read it." He smirked at Neji once more as he caught sight of a throbbing vein pop up near his forehead. On the other hand Hinata looked at him with confusion, and caution. She had thought he'd say something else, especially with the angered face he just had a minute ago, but then again no one knows what is to be expected of Sasuke Uchiha, not even her... his used ._

**oo0000oooooooooooooooooooooooooFrom Yesterday, 30 seconds to mars, beginning lyricsoooooooooooo000000000000oooooo**

**_He's a stranger to some _**

**_And a vision to none_**

**_He never get enough_**

**_Enough of the one_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxo **_**Never Too Late o**_**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Either way, Hinata knew she had to answer Sasuke, or he would surely ask a more personal question, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Gaining some confidence back, she lifted her face higher, and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought she'd just seen a flicker of shock cross his face. Still though, like she'd said before...no one knows what's to be expected out of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I never said I finished it, in fact I just barely s-started writing it." She continued to look at Sasuke straight in the eye, but she feared the contact would soon fade away if Sasuke glared at her, and for the reason that she just stuttered.

"Then what's that over there?" Sasuke pointed his finger towards a pile of orgainized papers. Hinata gulped, he had found the story. Although, she wasn't about to hand it over to him, no, never to him.

Clearing her throat, she tightened her grasp on Neji's hands, and spoke. "That's another story, and I prefer you don't r..." But Sasuke didn't hear her out, instead he strided over to the spot where the papers lay, and lifted them out of there spot.

"They're another story, huh?" Hinata could tell he was being sacastic, "Never Too Late, written by Hinata Hyuga." His eyes gleamed with mischeif as he looked up at her pale face. "How about I start to read it, or should I start with the su-"

Neji let go of her hand, and pushed Sasuke onto the floor. "Don't you dare get her things Uchiha, or I''ll have you dead in no time." Neji's voice was low, and deadly serious.

Growling, and glaring Sasuke hissed out "Don't touch me Hyuga, or YOUR dead in no time."

"SASSSSSSSSSSSUKE-KUNNNNNN!! GET OFF HIM YOU MONSTER!!" Hanabi wailed, as she flung herself at Neji. Neji raised a hand to stop her, but she proceeded to protecting Sasuke, and so Neji was left to struggle with Hanabi, while Sasuke made his escape.

Hinata watched the whole thing with a pale face, and buried her fingernails deep into her skin.

**Hinata's Pov**

This...this scene, it reminds me so much of...the last fight. The one where my mommy died, where all the loved ones I loved got hurt, where.....

I hate him! I hate him! He killed her, and hurt them all! It was all his fault, and know it's all happening again. Why? WHY?! Why must I witness this twice?

No! He was coming after me!

**Sasuke's Pov**

I had just escaped the clutches of that Hyuga, and know I was experiancing another Hyuga, except this one was looking at me as if were about to kill her. For some reason this hurt me. Why was she so scared of me, I understand I'm her weakness, but why such the reaction? Am I that terrifying or handsome? Still though...

Shit, she's fainting.

**Normal Pov**

Neji restrained himself from Hanabi, even though she'd slapped him various times before she let go, seeing Hinata fainting was enough for him to ignore the pain.

"Hinata!" Neji ran towards her, and crouched down while pushing away her curtain of velvet black bangs. He had to check if she was okay.

After resting his palm on her forehead he found no fever. That's when he realized he wasn't the only one holding Hinata, the damn Uchiha was as well.

Grimicing, Neji glared at Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't bother with him, he was too busy looking at Hinata. Hanabi on the other hand was furious at the sight. Her sister had just taken her men!

**Hanabi's Pov**

HOW DARE SHE?!! Why must she always steal my boyfriends?! That damn slut, I'll show her what I'm made of!

**Sasuke's Pov**

Even though I know I had just used Hinata, I couldn't help the fact that... no, that's stupid. I can't bother myself with such foolishness, besides I have other things to worry about, I could sense a raging Hanabi coming towards us. If anything, I knew she was out to hurt her sister, again.

**Hinata's dreaming state)**

_I was in a very dark place, everything was invisible, or maybe there was just nothing at all, but rapidly like a racecar the scenery changed. I was back to my past, to the very beginning of everything._

_The night was cold, and it was pouring hard, and I was out late from work from the Hyuga's Company. Apparently I had forgotten to bring my umbrella, and Hanabi had taken my car, so I was forced to take the long way home, walking, in the cold with rain hitting hard against my crimson red jacket. Sighing, I started to walk._

_Sometime about midway home, I noticed someone was following me, they were on the next sidewalk beside me. My immediate reaction was to walk faster, what if it was a stalker? What if they tried to rape or kill me, or both?! For heavens sake I was still a virgin, and a young one! Yet, I also noticed they had an umbrella, and it was a male. It was disconcerting, not the umbrella, but the male part, and him following me. I wasn't used to men, in fact I kept to myself most of the time. Shy, and quiet, and the only women that stuttered at work, yep, that was me, Hinata Hyuga at your services._

_Walking faster didn't help, I noticed this when I looked at him from the corner of my eye, instead the stalker, as I called him continued to follow me, and walked at an even faster pace. His strides were long and masculine, yet graceful. For a second this caught my attention, but then I remembered where I was, and wht might happen. I immedatly focused my attention back to the front, but now I could feel sweat start to bead out from my forehead, a small amount of them, but still some._

_I was almost home, well, not really...BUT! I could escape! Afterall I was could plan something out in minutes, that's how I'd gotten a job in the first place. Processing things in my mind wasn't hard, and neither was keeping them there. Yet, my plans were going to waste. I could feel someone's eyes boring onto my back, and I could not work under someone's eye, not when I felt as if I was suffocating under there gaze. _

_I turned my head slighlty to where the stalker was, that's when I noticed he wasn't there, but his umbrella was. I halted in my steps, and looked at the umbrella wide eyed, where had the guy gone to? I turned around, and looked in every direction, but he was nowhere to be sighted. Unnerved, I stood rooted to my spot for a while, until I remembered that it was raining. I had forgetten about this throughout the whole time, but looking back towards the umbrella I remembered again._

_Had he left it there for me? This thought made me shiver. Examing the road between the two sidewalks that kept them seperated, I stepped onto, and over to the other side when I noticed no cars were passing._

_The umbrella was black, with crimson red signs that looked like lolipops, but the lolipops were all white, no black outlining or anything. For some reason, the Uchiha's family symbol came into mind, but I quickly knocked it out upon noticing a withered wet note taped onto the umbrella, it read_

_'**you seemed like you could use something against the rain, Hinata.' **_

_Scared, and a bit confused I ran all the way home, how had the man known my name?! _

_That, was the first time I had meet Sasuke, not literally face to face, but close to it._

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Hinata's eyes pealed open bit by bit. The first thing she noticed was, everything was white. Feeling something flop inside her stomach, Hinata knew she was at the hospital. Hinata hated the hospital. Sighing, Hinata tried to sit up, but found both her hands were both being held tight by something. Alarmed, Hinata tried to scream, but found her throat ached with thirst, so all that came out was a hoarse cough, which sounded like a horse snorting.

Turning to look at her left, Hinata noticed Neji was holding her hand, and napping on it as well. She smiled warmly at him, he was so much like a brother to her. Still though, who was holding her other hand? Taking her eyes of Neji, she looked at her right, and found Sasuke holding her hand tightly, while trying to steady his sleeping head on the counter near by.

**i hope you liked**

**reviews up 10 or more!!! I'd be really happy if they were more than 10...but I'm not pressuring you to...**

**well, before I end the chapter... THE COUPLE FOR THE STORY HAS BEEN FOUND, and its................................................ (you'll have to figure that out while you read) :D**

**CYA NARA!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Whoa!"_o" I seriously have taken _forever_ to update! The last time I updated was on _December 1 2008_! **

**I'm so sorry everybody! I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. **

**And I would like to thank all of you who have updated, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. Truly appreciate it, and thank you for being patient with me. **

**Okay I've got to stop rambling on**

**so here you go..**

* * *

_Did you forget _

_that I was even alive?  
_

_Did you forget _

_everything we ever had?  
_

_Did you forget, _

_did you forget about me?_

_ever standing by my side?  
_

_Did you forget _

_what we were feeling inside?  
_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

* * *

**_previously in Never Too Late..._**

_Hinata's eyes pealed_ _open bit by bit. The first thing she noticed was, everything was white. Feeling something flop inside her stomach, Hinata knew she was at the hospital. Hinata hated the hospital. Sighing, Hinata tried to sit up, but found both her hands were both being held tight by something. Alarmed, Hinata tried to scream, but found her throat ached with thirst, so all that came out was a hoarse cough, which sounded like a horse snorting._

_Turning to look at her left, Hinata noticed Neji was holding her hand, and napping on it as well. She smiled warmly at him, he was so much like a brother to her. Still though, who was holding her other hand? Taking her eyes of Neji, she looked at her right, and found Sasuke holding her hand tightly, while trying to steady his sleeping head on the counter near by._

* * *

**Hanabi POV**

She had them both, Neji and Sasuke. How dare she?! That slut she doesn't even deserve a man! SASUKE should be with me, me! ME!!! Not her, and neither should Neji. She doesn't deserve him either, he's too good for her, only I would make a good couple with _**BOTH**_ Sasuke and Neji. Only _**I**_ could handle both.

So why the hell are they with her then with me?! Somethings out of place here, and its her. She better get out of the picture before I take her out!

**Hinata POV**

She didn't know whether to feel repulsed or some sort of kindness towards Sasuke's gesture, so she just left it at nothing. Afterall, it was nothing... right? Hinata unconciously shook her head at having such a thought. Of course it was nothing, why would it be something?

Once more, Hinata shoke her head, and then sighed. Why was she having these thoughts? This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen, but yet it did. Life was unfair , she turned to look at Neji, and then realized his eyes were starting to peal open.

**Neji POV **

It took a while for his vision to clear, but once it had, the first thing he set his eyes on were Hinata's wide lavander eyes. He could feel a smile start to etch itself upon his features. She had finally awoken.

"I see you're awake."

Hinata looked him, and blushed. He raised a brow.

"Ano, I'm sorry if I worried you there for a moment. I didn't mean to faint like that. I'm so sorry Neji-kun, I know I must be such a problem to you." A frown started to set on her lovely face, and he instantly felt his smile disappear. He didn't like seeing her like this, in any state of upset that is.

"Hinata-kun, you are never a problem for me, do not make me tell you that again," the truth in his eyes kept her from looking away from him. It was true what he said, and that made Hinata's heart flood with warmth. At least she had her cousin to count on.

A wide smiled crossed her features. She started to raise her hands up to Neji, as if to hug him, when she stopped, and remembered who was laying on her other hand, and looked down at whoever was on the other side of her, and once more a frown met her lips.

He looked at where she was looking at, and then he too was frowning, and fighting to control his temper. What the hell was _**HE**_ doing here?!

**Sasuke's POV**

He had heard _everything,_ and he could not help, but feel angered, yet he didn't open his eyes. They couldn't now he was awake, and hearing what they were saying. They hadn't been speaking of him, but what they said angered him more than anything. It seemed the two had created some sort of bond, when he and Hinata had seperated, but what kind of bond though? Family, friendship, or.... love?

It couldn't possibly have been love, they were cousins for petes sake! That was just.... weird, and not right, but then again, what he had done to her wasn't either. Still though, this wasn't about him, it was about _them. _What was going on between the two? Was it anything that could ruin him?

He had seen how Neji had looked at her, and that look certainly was not brotherly or cousinly love, it was definately...

It was final now, Neji Hyuga, would be crossed out, no matter what the cost.

His anger subsided, and was changed to excitement, as his brain started to think out the way Neji Hyuga would be destroyed.

**NORMAL POV**

Neji continued to glare at Sasuke, while a sweatdrop started to form on Hinata's forehead. That's when Hanabi decided to make her entrance, and pushed open the door from which she had been seeing the whole display, and entered the hospital room.

"So what do we have here? Are you trying to take Sasuke from me? And Neji?" Hanabi glared at her older sister with menace. Hinata couldn't help, but cast an upset face. Why would her sister think so lowly of her?

"No, Hanabi..." Hinata didn't get to speak another word, because Hanabi had already decided to ignore her.

"Sasuke...Saskue-kun....SASUKE!!!" Hanabi shook Sasuke, until he woke up, and glared at her.

"Let go of me," he hissed through clenched teeth. Hanabi ignored him, and proceded to talk to Neji.

"I guess we'll be leaving now, Neji-kun." She produced a sweet smile for him, in which Neji had to fight to keep his face composed, or else he felt he might gag with digust.

Hanabi didn't even cast a glance at Hinata, before she took Sasuke's hand, and nearly yanked him off the bed towards the door. Sasuke glared at Hanabi, before he walked out with her, but not before casting one last caculating look at Neji and Hinata.

**o0o**

**Hinata POV**

She knew she was in the hospital, she knew she had fainted, she knew why knew why she fainted, but what she _didn't _know was _why_ Hanabi hated her so much. Was it something she had done? No recollection of memories she conjured could prove that, but if she had in any way, that she didn't know, then she was truly and deeply sorry. She in no why ever meant to hurt her sister, whatsoever.

It hurt to see her look at her with... hatred? Was that the word, or was it worser than she could imagine?

A cloud of sadness drifted after her.

She didn't cry, but her eyes sure looked like they wanted to.

**Neji POV**

He was tired of this. Tired of Uchiha Sasuke. Tired of Hanabi. Tired of everyone hurting her. Tired of seeing her like this.

It was about time he did something about it.

"Hey Hinata, let's check you out of here."

She looked over at him, and muttered a weak "Hai."

No matter what, if the doctor let Hinata go, she was going to have fun with him. It was about time she remembered what that was.

This was his goal for today, and he was determined to make it come true. Putting on a smile, he said

"I'm going to go ask the doctor."

Hinata only nodded, before she watched him walk out the doors.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sasuke's POV**

Time had passed, and if he could caculate it, it had been about two hours since he had left the hospital. He had gone back about an hour ago, only to be told that she had been let go. The anger that filled him was incomprehensiable.

Without out even having to think about it, Sasuke immedately knew who she had left with. If she was with him, then... how could he get close to Neji. In order for his plan to work he had to be alone with the damn male Hyuga. It wasn't something he was looking foward to do, but rather, _needed_ to do.

Reething with anger, he walked back to his apartment. He had to calm down.

A smirk started to replace his frown. He was sure Hanabi was still in the apartment. He was certain _she_ would satisfy his needs. She was such a whore.

**Hanabi POV**

He had left her again! How dare he! That...That....

She heard the doorknob start to turn. Quickly, she made her way over to the door, and opened it.

He had come back.

Normally, she would've started to kiss him, but she was beyond mad at the moment.

"Why you..." Her sentence was cut off when his lips forced her into a fierce kiss. Immedatly all her anger burned out, and she could feel her inside churn.

Quickly she wrapped her arms around him, as he started to drag her to their bedroom. Her heart quickened its pace, and she looked him in the eyes. Something struck her.

Yes, she could see his eyes were full of lust, like her own she supposed, but something wasn't right... he looked mad? Still though, she didn't have time to think about this, because then he pushed her onto their bed, and started lightly biting her shoulder. By then her mind went blank, and she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do.

Sasuke always knew how to make her feel...alive.

A seductive smile spread across her face as he started to lift up her shirt.

**Normal POV**

Sitting across each other, watching the children play in the park, left Hinata and Neji at peace, for awhile. Until, Neji decided to get up, and pulled her along with him. She looked at him curiously, while Neji started to walk straight ahead, again pulling Hinata along with him. Yet, Hinata did not complain, she did not have the strength to.

"Ano, Neji-kun, where are we going?" Hinata asked after having walked a couple of steps. Neji turned around to look at her, and a ghost of a smile came upon his face.

"You'll see." Hinata groaned, she never liked suprises.

"What suprise?"

"It wouldn't be a suprise if I told you, now would it?" He turned to look back at her. Hinata groaned once more, which caused Neji to smirk.

"Fine, but it better not be BIG." Neji said nothing.

Hinata gulped.

"It's not BIG is it?"

Neji still said nothing.

_'Oh no'_ Hinata thought.

**0o0**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke looked over at Hanabi, and a scowl set on his face. She was disgusting, but she gave good sex. Sasuke smirked at remembering how she had screamed out his name when her climax had come. Oh yes, she was a screamer.

His scowl came back in place when his thoughts turned to Hinata. He had never gotten to get her to his bed. He wondered if she was screamer. Probably would be the first time, afterall, she was a virgin, at least for now she was.

Taking one last look at Hanabi, Sasuke expertly and quietly got out of bed without a sound. He didn't want to stay tosleep with her today, he had business to take care. He grabbed his pants on the floor, and put them on, and then reached for the cell that was in his pant's pocket.

He cleared his throat, before he dialed the number.

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke from Uchiha Interprise speaking, I need to speak to Sasori"

The lady on the phone gasped, while Sasuke smirked. Of course she knew who he was, everybody did.

"A-Ano, I'll put him on right away."

Sasuke waited, until he heard a click, and a raspy voice was heard on the other end.

"What do you want now Uchiha," Sasori barked.

Sasuke jaw tighened, "I have a job for you, and you boys." He explained the situation, and then waited for his answer.

It was slient for a moment, before Sasori finally answered.

"You've got yourself a deal." Then he hung up.

Sasuke smiled, the smile that would throw every women, not counting Hinata, to his feet.

It had begun. Sasuke just needed to take the first step, and then the rest was up to the guys.

His smile broadened more.

Neji Hyuga was about to be elimanated, and Hinata Hyuga would be his for the taking, along with her inheritance.

**

* * *

**

SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY.

NOOOOOOOOOTT!!!

It's barely beginning, and there's a lot more to come. So hold on for the next chapter. I'll definately try my hardest to not keep yall from waiting too long, like I did with this chapter. Sorry bout that again:( Still though, i would like to give a special thanks...

_Vampiress22, Tentenperson-lonelygirl, winterkaguya, HeartBrokenHinata, Estheriana, animelover0094, Amaya-Keiko2005, inadey!!! Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter!!! :D_

I hope you liked this chapter, and please review. I want to know if I hit the mark with yall with this chapter

Till then

cya nara! :)


End file.
